Removing defects from clear coats or painted surfaces can become more difficult as the contour of the painted surface increases. Foam backed abrasive articles having more compliance to the painted surface are a possibility. However, these foam-backed abrasive articles can be expensive due to the cost of the foam and the use of foam does not always ensure the abrasive article will work for its intended application.